1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool for crimping a coaxial cable with a cable-end connector and more particularly, to a crimping tool, which is practical for crimping a coaxial cable with a cable-end connector of any of a variety of different sizes accurately and rapidly with less effort.
2. Description of the Related Art
When connecting a cable-end connector to a coaxial cable, a scissor type or stapler type crimping tool must be used to crimp the coaxial cable with the cable-end connector so that the cable-end connector can be firmly secured to the coaxial cable. FIG. 11 illustrates a conventional scissor type crimping tool. According to this design, the scissor type crimping tool comprises a connection block A having a cable hole A1, a first plier member B pivoted to a first side A2 of the connection block A, a first spring B1 mounted on the top end of the first plier member B, a second plier member C pivoted to a second side A3 of the connection block A, a second spring C1 mounted on the top end of the second plier member C, a slide D disposed at the bottom side of the cable hole A1 and having a top press portion D1, a first link E having a first end E2 pivotally connected to the first plier member B and a second end E1 pivotally coupled to a first side D2 of a link E, and a second link F having a first end F2 pivotally connected to the second plier member C and a second end F1 pivotally connected to a second side D3 of the slide D. When the first plier member B and the second plier member C are moved toward each other, the first link E and the second link F are forced to move the slide D linearly relative to the connection block A, thereby crimping a cable H with a cable-end connector G that is set between the slide D and the connection block A.
Because the size of the cable-end connector G varies from different models and different suppliers, the fixed configuration of the top press portion D1 of the slide D cannot fit all different sizes of the cable-end connector G. To solve this problem, different sizes of detachable top press portions D1 may be selectively used with the slide D so that one single crimping tool can be used for crimping different sizes of cable-end connector G. However, it is complicated to change the detachable top press portion D1, wasting much labor and time.
FIG. 12 illustrates a conventional stapler type crimping tool. According to this design, the stapler type crimping tool comprises a plunger I having a tip extender I1, a cylindrical body I11 of the tip extender I1 connected through a nose I111 to a bore I12 in the cylindrical body I11, the nose I111 having a slot I112 facing upwards, a base I2 mounted at the bottom side of the plunger I and having a recess I21 inserted by a substitute extender I1′ to screw into a screw I22 inside. As the substitute extender has a nose I111 longer than that of the tip extender I1, the tip extender I1 and substitute extender I1′ can be mounted on the plunger I when cable-end connectors G of different lengths are assembled, making it unnecessary for users to bring crimping tools of different specifications with them. In practical use, however, since it takes some time to mount and dismount the tip extender I1 and the substitute extender I1′, the crimping tool is still not convenient to use. Moreover, if several cable-end connectors of different size need to be assembled, the tip extender I1 and the substitute extender I1′ have to be assembled and disassembled frequently, and this requires the user to expend a lot of time.
Thus, some manufacturers carry out research and development efforts on this issue and launch a stapler type crimping tool, as shown in FIG. 13. According to this design, the stapler type crimping tool comprises a plunger body J having an enlarged end J1 and covered by a sleeve J2, a cup-shaped housing J3 established around the plunger body J to push against the enlarged end J1 and connect with a shoulder J11 of the plunger body J, and an annular end wall J31 of the cup-shaped housing J3 pushed against the shoulder J11 elastically by a spring J4 set between the sleeve J2 and it, so as to make the cable-end connector G push the cup-shaped housing J3 towards the sleeve J2 and press the spring J4 to produce resilient deformation, thus forcing the enlarged end J1 fully into the cable-end connector G to make the cable-end connector G and the coaxial cable H be coupled firmly. However, as there are cable-end connectors of both different lengths and different inner or outer diameters, if the inner diameter of the cable-end connector G is larger than the outer diameter of the enlarged end J1, the cable-end connector G will deflect from the center and cannot align with the enlarged end J1. As a result, the enlarged end J1 deflects from the front side of the cable-end connector G, making it impossible to connect them, or the cable-end connector G tilts after being connected with the coaxial cable H firmly, making it difficult to use.